Our Digital Melody
by Domomomo
Summary: As a software designer, it's Mikuo's duty to create new and innovative programs. But how can he avoid selling the only one he wants to keep for himself? Mikuo/Miku
1. Prelude to Symphony

3:00 in the morning. A wondrous time, where people are in their deepest state of sleep, dreaming of good things, relaxing in the comfort of their pillows and sheets, only to wake up refreshed the following day.

That is, everyone except Mikuo.

Mikuo punched in codes at a rapid pace, taking a hefty swig of his espresso as he read through the arrangement of symbols and numbers.

This was his big break. Everything in Mikuo's life so far led up to this point, and he couldn't afford to mess it up.

Mikuo rubbed his eyes, took another large sip, and then continued typing.

Mikuo was a software designer, hired for his immense creativity and work quality (and possibly his looks? Mikuo _knew_ he was handsome, so it made sense). The paycheck his employers provided was nothing short of generous, but Mikuo always pushed himself to the limit, aspiring to make each product better than the one before.

This new project was his everything, Mikuo's greatest masterpiece: A virtual computer assistant who can converse with the user, designed to help in all areas of research and technology, answer all questions, and hold conversation with it's user.

This was Miku Hatsune.


	2. Program Setup

A few more digits...parenthesis...quotes, two more brackets...Done!!

Mikuo quickly saved the enormous wall of text, praying profusely.

"God, please let this work, I _need_ this. Don't let me fuck it up..." Letting his mouse hover for a second more, Mikuo hesitantly opened a text box.

_ Would you like to run program "MikuHatsune .exe"?_

_Yes. _

Mikuo stared in anticipation as a figure came to life on his desktop, smiling as she "taps" the screen from inside.

_"HEllo, uSER. I am MiKU, here TO heLP You with ALL Your techNICal NEEds."_

Miku's infectious smile soon spread to Mikuo as he examined his work, taking in Miku's perfect green pigtails, her simulated glistening eyes...everything. _'Heh, I knew it'd turn out well. After all, I'm the best, right?'_ Mikuo stared at the screen a moment longer before returning to his task. _'I guess I should test Miku's functions.'_

"Hey, Miku, I'm Mikuo. Nice to meet you."

Her cheeks glowed an artificial red, making Mikuo grin at his handiwork.

_"PlEAsed TO MEet You, maSTeR MiKUo."_


	3. Glitch

_So. Long time, no see. Sheesh. Uhmmm...I'm not sure what to say, other than please forgive the year-and-a-half between this and the last update, especially to those that have been reading this. Sorry about that. I'm pretty sure my writing style has changed since I last updated. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy and tell me what you think!_

* * *

The next hour had passed quickly, spent talking with the virtual girl about all varieties of topics and having her retrieve varies files and data. Mikuo knew he should have been disappointed that he didn't get immediate results, but he couldn't help his amusement as she set about her task with a mechanical sort of hum, a loading feature he'd applied on a whim. She dragged folders to herself from the desktop, disappearing inside of them before returning either empty-handed or in possession of the requested data.

Still, no matter how cute Miku was, Mikuo himself was a programmer, so he had to regard her with a critical eye. Adorable or not, people and businesses didn't buy software for being 'cute', but for efficiency. They wanted applications that ran in a timely manner, reliable and useful features, and that _didn't_ bother them as much as Word assistants did (he swore to God, that paperclip was so _annoying_). Not to mention bug-free; Mikuo noticed with disdain that Miku had gotten stuck partway offscreen, seemingly attempting to return but her moving feet unable to take her anywhere. Her animations were visibly glitching from the program's sudden spike in processing and self-repair. Mikuo sighed and pulled up his system's task manager.

_MikuHatsune .exe – Not Responding_

He highlighted the program and moved his cursor over the options.

_End Task_

For a few seconds the laptop made slight crinkling noises as if protesting the excessive amounts of processes, all at once returning to normal operating speed, Miku nowhere to be found. The computer expelled hot air through the small vents on its side in a way that reminded Mikuo of a man who just stepped off the exercise bicycle in a gym, breathing heavily out of exertion and out of oxygen.

Mikuo groaned in sleepy frustration as he removed his headset, massaging his temples tiredly and flopping back in his chair.

Sleep now. Fix later.


End file.
